


Marvus doesn't force joey to kill people like an asshole

by Calico_Chatty



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Other, eh, fuck andrew hussie, i typed this up in 5 minutes while crying, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Chatty/pseuds/Calico_Chatty
Summary: marvus doesn't suck.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Marvus doesn't force joey to kill people like an asshole

Joey and Xefros finally make it through the blue blood train. All that's left is the clown cart. Joey opens the door, treading carefully inside the pseudo circus/church. There’s a ladder that looks like bones. Maybe it really  _ is _ bone. She doesn’t want to know. 

They both walk past the assorted juggalos, A tall woman glares at joey with murderous intent, a pair close together giggle, a young one, has a knife? It doesn’t matter all that much. They make their way to Marvus.

“Sup jo”

“Hey Marvus! Is this the way to the conductors cart?” joey asks

“Sure is. U kno we were gonna make u murder a buncha lowbloods to get past but we decided not 2 do that cuz u seem like a cool kinda rustie.”

Xefros is blue screening at Marvus’s surprising statement.

“Uhh, thanks for not doing that? We’ll just head over to the conductor cart, kaythanksbye!” Joey and xefros rush through the door not looking back at  _ that  _ fucking mess and a half.

_______

“You know we should have done The game. Would have been more fun ThaT way” says chahut.

“Yea but we woodn’t of had da time b4 the bomb drops lol”

“The before The bombs WHAT now???”

“You’ll see lol”


End file.
